Civil Blood
by Irew2376
Summary: A young princess preparing to rule her country, a valiant knight aching for the chance to prove himself, A vicious princess ready to make her name known. On the brink of a new age, the Four Kingdoms must deal with the trials and tribulations of war, love, and betrayal. The Selection AU, SYOC. MALE LOVE INTERESTS NEEDED/MAIN CHARACTERS
1. Intro

When the princess was born, she cried. So loud, the villagers claim that her screams could be heard throughout the valley of the First Kingdom, so loud they carried across the oceans and sent ripples through the wave. Her twin sister, although, sat in perfect silence. Her wide brown eyes looking out into the vastness of her land, the land that her sister would one day rule.

Or at least, that is how the story goes.

Odessa rested her arms on the balcony of her father's chamber. She waited patiently, watching the boats of the Third Kingdom crest the horizon, their white sails billowing in like clouds stuck in the wind. Below her, she heard the joyous giggles of her sisters playing in the gardens, running through the mazes of shrubbery and swaying trees. Odessa tried to dampen the seed of jealousy growing in her stomach. She yearned to spend her days playing with her sisters, but her hours were filled with schooling, classes, watching her father decipher plans of war.

"You did good today," she heard King Antony say as he walked towards the balcony. He rested a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulders. "I know it's hard."

Odessa stood in silence, her hands clenched into fists. If she had learned anything from her father in the last eight years, it was the ability to hide her anger. She turned to her father, her arms crossed over her chest. She spoke sternly, mimicking the assertive voice of her mother, Queen Aurelia. "I want to play. With Laila. In the gardens."

King Antony sighed, looking out to the ocean. He knelt down to Odessa's level, pointing to the tip of the horizon. "Do you see that?" He asked. Odessa nodded. He pointed to the left, towards the vast villages and fields that comprised the First Kingdom, and then towards the forests to the left of the castle. "And that?" Once again, Odessa bopped her head again. King Antony remained silent, sucking up the last rays of the golden sun before it drifted below the skyline.

He spoke slowly, as he turned to retire to his room. "All of this is yours, Odessa. One day, you will rule all the land the sun touches."

* * *

**Where our story begins...**

This story will be centered around the court of the First Kingdom. Odessa, the heir to the throne, is of the age to be married, and her marriage will solidify the First Kingdom as one of the strongest kingdoms in the modern world. But with tensions rising around the world, the kingdoms must figure out how to align themselves against the Colonies, a grouping of countries ready to take over all of the kingdoms.

The Royal Family:

King Antony and Queen Aurelia

Laila, age 18 (thank you, WolfOfStark!

Odessa, age 18

Two bastard children (to be submitted)

Basically, all of our heroes are citizens of one of the four kingdoms. Despite the inter-kingdom disputes, the kingdoms are far more fearful of another grouping of countries called Colonies, which are threatening the entire land mass that encompasses the Kingdoms.

**Here are the kingdoms...**

**The First Kingdom (Kingdom of Crein) **_Powerful, commanding, stable _

The First Kingdom is arguably the strongest of the kingdoms. They have the most stable government, military, and economy and very little civil unrest. Their strength, although, lies in their innate and strong leadership and diplomatic power. Because of their diplomacy, the First Kingdom's court is filled with personnel from other kingdoms; it is considered a high achievement to end up in the First Kingdom.

Geography: The First Kingdom is the most geographically diverse kingdom. The castle lies on the ocean, but the land primarily consists of valleys and forests. The weather is temperate. Aside from the royal grounds, the First Kingdom is home to many villages that make up the kingdom's population.

Economy: Lumber, steel, oil, fish. They are well off and have no economic strife.

Government: A monarchy, strong relationship with subjects, just and fair, heir based on birth order (not gender), no death penalty, low crime rates.

Military: The First Kingdom has an intimidating military. While they rarely fight wars, the military is known for being unforgiving. They have a strong alliance with the Second Kingdom's military, the two kingdoms often working together on war tactics when needed. While the Second Kingdom produces soldiers and knights, the First Kingdom is also trains their own men to be warriors. Many boys dream of working for the king and queen in the court.

**The Second Kingdom (Kingdom of Praeve) **_Physical, resolute, intimidating _

Praev is the kingdom of the warriors. They have an incredibly strong army and a ruthless, powerful king. Their diplomatic powers are weak due to their monarchy that refuses to compromise. While they have strength, the Second Kingdom has poor diplomacy. Their court consists primarily of primarily people from their own kingdom.

Geography: Praev is a cold, snowy, and mountainous region that covers a vast amount of land. The Second Kingdom's military camps are located on the edge of mountains, meaning that it would be nearly impossible to invade the Second Kingdom, which is one of the reasons their military is so renowned.

Economy: The Second Kingdom barters using their soldiers. The dole out soldiers and knights in exchange for goods. In addition, they also trade large amounts of hide and preservable meat.

Government: The government of Praev is nearly totalitarian. While there is a king and a queen, the king holds all power and there is no form of checks and balances. Historically, the Second Kingdom believes in capital punishment and cruel and unusual punishment. That being said, the people of the Second Kingdom are incredibly strong, powerful, and hard workers.

Military: The Second Kingdom has the most ruthless, savage military. The goal of all men in the Second Kingdom is to be a knight, soldier, or guard sent to the court of the First Kingdom. Boys are trained by their fathers until age seven, and then are sent to training schools to complete their training by age fifteen.

**The Third Kingdom (Kingdom of Raviel) **_Charming, intelligent, cunning _

Raviel is the kingdom of the schoolars. They are the wealthiest in both trade and knowledge. Raviel also has an incredibly strong navy. Their monarchs are both cunning and a force to be reckoned with. Raviel is home to some of the best minds in the world, as well has the biggest collection of sacred texts. Raviel is the only kingdom which has a center for higher learning, so it is a sought after place for those seeking more knowledge.

Geography: Raviel is a coastal country with plenty of rolling hills, much like the First Kingdom. Because of their strong navy, much of Raviel's population lives in these scattered port cities. Population wise, the Third Kingdom has the smallest and wealthiest population. They have a harsh winter and moderate summer.

Economy: The economy of the Third Kingdom is the best out of all four kingdoms. Predominantly outsourcing fish, Raviel also gets their money by controlling the seas. Their banking system is revolutionary and have very few money worries. This makes the Third Kingdom a sought after in terms of marriage.

Government: The Third Kingdom's royalty is known for being particularly difficult to make a deal with. At their core, Raviel is concerned about their kingdom and their kingdom only. This philosophy, although, has worked for them this far. Their monarchy have alliances far and few inbetween and only seek them out if they feel they would benefit.

Military: Raviel makes up for their weak ground military with an impeccable, powerful navy that controls many of the seas. This has also given them some enemies. They rely on the Second Kingdom to supply them with guards and knights.

**The Fourth Kingdom (Kingdom of Thalis) **_hard working, compassionate, human _

Thalis is the kingdom of the kind. Known for their weak monarchy, Thalis is full of the underdogs. Despite this, the people of Thalis are seen as the most trustworthy and most reliable allies. Slowly but surely, the Fourth Kingdom is beginning to solidify a new reputation because of their young, unwed king. This being said, Thalis is one of the most equitable kingdoms, with strong gender equality.

Geography: Thalis consists of many fields and hills with incredibly rich and fertile soil. The rainy season makes it difficult to travel for a quarter of the year. Thalis is landlocked and has no ports. This also impacts their trade, and is reason to why they are economically weak.

Economy: Their main source of economic gain is from their export of crops. Alternatively, young boys and girls strive find jobs working in the the courts of other kingdoms has handmaids, cooks, servants, and other menial jobs.

Government: As stated earlier, historically, the Fourth Kingdom had a spineless and weak government. After the death of the reigning queen, a new, younger king has taken the throne and is ready to reinstate Thalis into a powerful kingdom.

Military: Thalis has a poor organized military and relies more on militias within the villages in case of an attack.

**The Colonies **

**Aberforth**, located south west of the First Kingdom. They are the largest rivals of the First Kingdom and are economically and militarily powerful. They are totalitarian government and treat their citizens poorly. They are currently trying to overtake the First Kingdom as a world power. Their goal is to murder all of the current monarchs in line for the throne.

**Cadilind**, the neighboring country and strong ally of Aberforth, Cadiliand is less powerful but more violent and malicious.

**Main characters needed: **

**The Knight**

Age: 18+

Works closely with the royalty

The knight guards the royalty, specifically the current heir

More can be decided once we talk

**The Bastard Sister**

Older, half-sister of the two princesses

Age: 20+

More will be decided once we talk

**The Bastard Brother**

The older, half-brother of the two princesses

Age: 20+

More will be decided once we talk

**The Third Kingdom Princess**

Second in line to throne of Raviel

Age: 18+

More will be decided once we talk

**The Prince (any kingdom)**

This will ultimately be the character betrothed to Odessa

Age: 18-23

More will be decided once we talk

**The Fourth Kingdom King**

Currently in charge of the Fourth Kingdom after the death of his mother

Age: 18+

More will be decided when we talk

**The Aberforth King**

Rules over the colony of Aberforth

Age: 27+

**The Cadilind Queen**

Rules over the colony of Aberforth

Age: 27+

**The Aberforth Knight**

Currently residing in the First Kingdom due to orders from the Aberforth king

Age: 18+

**Ladies in Waiting (at least two needed)**

The aids to the current princesses

Age: 17+

More can be decided once we talk

**The Chef (male or female)**

Works in the kitchen house

Originally from Thalis

Age: any

**Maids/servants/housekeepers:**

Self explanatory

Could work specifically with royalty or just generally around the castle

Age: any age

_**Are you interested in creating a character that isn't listed above? PM me and we can figure out something that would work for another main character. I am open to all sorts of ideas. This could be a blacksmith, gardener, apothecary, etc.**_

I understand this is a lot of information being thrown at you, but know I am open to questions and suggestions for any and all characters! Feel free to run ideas by me before you submit so I can give you an idea of how your character could fit into the story. Don't be afraid to ask questions. The form is on my profile!


	2. Character List

**Here is the updated character list! I am cranking away on the first chapter, but I still need some more characters. Here are the characters I have accepted: **

Damian Castellane (The Prince)

Viola of Raviel (The Princess of the Third Kingdom)

Odessa of Crein (The Heir of the First Kingdom)

Laila of Crein (The Princess of the First Kingdom)

Liliana Rosewood (Lady in Waiting)

Jolliet Bellatayne (Lady in Waiting)

Guinevere Frostenden (Knight)

Here are the spots that are still open! All the spots that are open are for **main characters.** I am in need of more male characters, so please reach out to your friends as have them submit!

**The Knight - Pending submission**

The guardian of the princesses of the First Kingdom.

Age: 18+

More will be decided when we talk.

**The Bastard Sister - OPEN**

Older, half-sister of the two princesses.

Age: 20+

More will be decided once we talk

**The Bastard Brother - Pending submissions **

The older, half-brother of the two princesses.

Age: 20+

More will be decided once we talk

**The Fourth Kingdom King OPEN **

Currently in charge of the Fourth Kingdom after the death of his mother

Age: 18+

More will be decided when we talk

**The Aberforth King - OPEN**

Rules over the colony of Aberforth

Age: 27+

**The Cadilind Queen - Submission pending **

Rules over the colony of Aberforth

Age: 27+

**The Aberforth Knight - OPEN **

Currently residing in the First Kingdom due to orders from the Aberforth king

Age: 18+

**The Chef (male or female) - OPEN **

Works in the kitchen house

Originally from Thalis

Age: any

**Maids/servants/housekeeper - OPEN **

Self explanatory

Could work specifically with royalty or just generally around the castle

Age: any age


	3. Chapter 1

I'm not getting married," Odessa said, her hands pressed firmly to her sides as her fingers tinkered with the crystals detailing her red gown.

Aurelia rubbed her temples, the gold bracelets on her wrist jingling softly over her husband's irritated sigh. King Antony spoke, "This isn't about what you _want_, Odessa. You are married to your country, and your husband is an extension of that."

"But-"

"No," King Antony said. He took a step closer to his daughter, his voice bouncing off the stone walls of Aurelia and Antony's bedroom. "I don't have time for this. When I married your mother, there was no risk of war; we live in a different world now. This is not your choice."

Odessa sat down on the edge of the bed, ruffling the pristine satin sheets that covered the bed and watched her father storm out of the room, the slam of the door rumbling throughout the west wing of the castle. Taking a seat next to her daughter, Aurelia rested her hand atop Odessa's. Odessa studied her mother's face; she had been so busy growing up she forgot her mother was growing older. Grey streaks peaked through golden hair, held up by intricate pins, the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes growing deeper.

"I didn't like your father much, you know, when we first married. In fact, I hated him. And then he grew on me. And then, at some point, I began to care about him," Odessa looked at her mother blankly. She knew what Aurelia was going to say; someday, far in the future, Odessa would learn to love her husband. And Odessa knew it was bullshit.

"And now? You fell madly in love and lived happily-ever-after? Don't kid yourself; your marriage isn't any good," Odessa said.

Aurelia lifted her hand off of Odessa's as though her words were full of acid. "I would do anything for your father, and he would do anything for me. And that's enough for the both of us," She said, getting off the bed. "If you want to spend your evening wallowing, go to your own chambers. Damien should be here early tomorrow morning."

Odessa sat up and rubbed her temples. If only her father had heard the way she spoke to her mother. From a young age, Odessa was told to show little emotion; future queens weren't given the luxury of vulnerability.

Did she want to marry? No. Did she, by any means, want to marry Damien Castellane? Absolutely not. Was it the best choice for her kingdom? Odessa knew the answer.

There were moments she wished she hadn't been the first-born twin, moments where she yearned to have the freedom Laila was so accustomed too, moments where all she wanted to do was take off her crown and let go of her power.

Walking through the open corridors to her own chambers, Odessa heard the quiet voices of her Liliana, Joliet, and Laila rise from the gardens through the open windows that lined the hallway. Odessa looked out the window, hanging her head just enough to see them. Liliana was dancing around the lemon trees, her blonde curls falling out of the haphazardly pinned hair atop her head. She was singing a song Odessa could just barely make out, but she heard Laila giggle as Liliana waved her fingers in the air.

"Is that Odessa I see?" Liliana called, waltzing underneath the balcony. "Come down here!"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy," Odessa straightening up.

"Too busy to spend time with us? On your last night as a single woman?" Liliana countered, earning a jab from Joliet and a _tsk _from Laila.

Odessa rolled her eyes. "I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

The carriage rattled slowly down the cobblestone path, the First Kingdom's ink black horses leading the way. Damian yawned as he rested his elbow on the open window, his eyes searching for any sign of the castle. He had been traveling for days; despite the Second Kingdom neighboring Crein, traversing the mountains made the trip far longer than it should have been.

Throughout his life, Damian had seldom entered the First Kingdom. It was vastly different from his home court. The boundless fields were dotted with flowers and greenery, and the villagers welcomed him with kindness. It rivaled the cool harshness of the Second Kingdom. Damian was used to the towering mountains, the foreboding trees, the months of solitude and darkness.

His father blew a puff of smoke out of his pipe, his eyes tracing the horizon. "The last time I entered the First Kingdom, we were on the brink of war."

Damian eyed his father. He was a man of few words, letting his hulking size speak for him. Despite being a king, his father grew up with intense military training. It was the way the people of Praeve lived; if the villagers went to war, so did the Royals.

Just over the peak of the horizon, Damian saw the castle crest just over where his eye could see. Damian had brief memories of spending time in the First Kingdom as a child. What he did remember, although, has the elegance, the grandeur of the castle. The castle, consisting of four main wings, spanned hundreds of yards over lush plains. To his right was the sea, the waves tumbling so loudly Damian could hear the crashing over the galloping of the horses.

A bridge connected the mainland with the upper entrance of the castle. Damian could just hardly make out the silhouettes of the royal family, soon to be _his_ family, waiting for his arrival. From such a distance, the twins looked nearly identical, their long brown hair wavering in the breeze. But Damian could have spotted Odessa from a mile away. She held herself like a future queen should; her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, her face unwavering and unreadable. As Damian neared, he could make out Laila's soft smile, her hands resting at her sides.

As the carriage halted to a stop, King Antony walked towards Damian and his father. If the king was old, he didn't show it; he looked as nimble as Damian himself. Antony extended a hand to both men, "Welcome to the First Kingdom."

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty." Damian quirked a smile as he walked towards the women. Laila nodded her head towards Damian in a small acknowledgment. He brought her hand to his lips, planting a gentle kiss, and then the same to Aurelia. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

Odessa scoffed, turning her head and looking towards the ocean. Before her father could scold her, and before Damian could attempt to woe her, Odessa extended her hand in a firm handshake, her eyes cooly surveying Damian, "Welcome."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Damian said. Odessa narrowed her eyes, trying to search for any sincerity.

After a moment of silence, Aurelia spoke to Odessa, and then to the knight who accompanied Damian on his trip. "Show him to his chamber, Odessa. And Guinevere, please make sure his things get to his room."

"I would love to, but I have an important meeting I must attend," Odessa said stiffly.

"Your sister can surely take your place, can't she?" Damian looked at Laila expectantly.

"Of course," Laila smiled teasingly at her sister's venomous stare. "I'll even take notes."

"Then let's go, shall we?" Damian turned towards the castle, waiting patiently for Odessa.

Odessa shuffled towards Damian, looking straight out towards the sea. They walked for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, Damian unable to get a read on his future wife. He was normally quite good at that, placing people in boxes: those he trusts and, of course, those he doesn't.

"These are the gardens," Odessa nodded towards a large fountain surrounded by a maze of hedges and trees with colorful fruit dangling from their branches. "Above them are my chambers. _Our _chamber, I suppose."

"You don't seem to like the sound of that," Damian said.

"And you do? Don't kid yourself, Damian."

Damian didn't bother nodding; they both knew what this arrangement meant. Odessa was just trimming the fat, she wasn't about to get involved in anything that would bring harm to her or her subjects.

For the first time, Odessa turned to look at him. She stood nearly a head shorter than him, her dark brown eyes glowing in the morning sun. It was as if they were perfect opposites, two beings made of entirely different entities; she was fire, he was ice. She was night, he was day.

"This way," Odessa said, turning into the large corridors leading to their chamber. They stopped inside of the castle, just before the stairs that lead to their shared chamber. Odessa lead him up a twisting granite staircase until they got to the upper level.

The chambers were large and open, with church-like windows and a balcony letting the early morning sun leak in. To both the left and right were white double-doors. Odessa pushed the doors open, revealing their bedroom. Like the rest of the level, the room was spacious and warmly lit. Another balcony extended out of the bedroom.

"The washroom is through here," Odessa said with little emotion. "And my study is through the other doors. Feel free to use it. Make yourself comfortable. I'll see you at dinner."

"Are you always like this? So insufferably uptight?" Damian asked.

"Only with those I don't trust," Odessa said lazily, her fingers twirling her ring around her pointer finger.

She had perfected the art of feigning indifference, Damian noticed. He knew, though, that she cared far more than she let on. There was a sense of urgency in her rigidity; she was nervous.

"And what isn't to trust?" Damian smirked, taking a step closer.

Odessa rolled her eyes, letting just a sliver of a smile escape her lips before taking a step towards the doorway.

"You," Odessa responded, her veil of solemnity returning. "Your family. I'd be dead before I let you tarnish my reputation."

Damian felt his chest heave. He knew the reputation of his family; one of violence, of victory, of infidelity, of fear. But he knew that the reputation had kept his people safe, secure, and reliant on their kings and queens, which was more than those of the Fourth Kingdom had. And Damian would be damned before anyone disgrace his name.

"You can do that all by your lonesome once your father kicks the bucket." Damian spat back defensively.

Odessa's open palm hurled towards Damian's cheek, but before they connected, Damian grabbed Odessa's wrist, his own rings digging into her fragile skin. For a moment they stood there, Odessa's cheeks flushed with sudden anger, Damian's eyes full of scorn. Then, after a second, Damian dropped her hand.

"You speak about me like that again and it will be the last thing you say," Damian said.

"Talk about my father like that again and I'll kick you out of this court myself," Odessa said, turning on her heel and slamming the double doors behind her.

* * *

Hello, everybody! Here is the first official chapter, per se. I am still waiting on a handful of characters. The ones I need (the ones who are detrimental to the story) are The Knight, The Bastard Brother, The King of Aberforth, The Fourth Kingdom Prince, and The Candilind Queen. If you or anyone you know would be interested in submitting those characters please reach out to me! 

The next chapter will be posted once I get the characters I need to continue the story.

Thanks, and have a good night!


	4. Chapter 2

Isolde sat perched at the edge of her bed, running her fingers through Laila's inky black hair. Below her, resting on a bench, Laila bit a grape off of the vine, letting the cool evening breeze blow through her bedroom.

"Joliet could do this, you know," Laila said.

Isolde hummed in response, grabbing a pin off of the satin sheets. "I know. But not as well as me."

After a few minutes of intricate braiding, Isolde flopped back on the bed and let out a sigh signaling she was finished. Gently, Laila reached up and felt the braids. "They feel beautiful, at least."

The two sat in silence, Laila eating grapes, Isolde now combing her fingers through her own hair. The air of the castle since Damien and his father arrived could be described as none else than tense. Their parents were preoccupied with the looming war, Joliet and Liliana were blissfully focused on wedding planning, and Odessa had become even more secluded than before.

"I'm nervous," Laila said as though she was speaking for the both of them. "About Odessa."

"She's a big girl, Laila," Isolde said, despite feeling the same way. "She'll be okay."

Laila got up from the bench she sat on and moved towards the desk to the right of the entrance of her room. She picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. "She hasn't talked to me. Not in two days. Two!" Laila turned to face Isolde. "She's never _not _talked to me."

Isolde studied her own hands; traces of charcoal lingered on her fingertips, her nails bitten down nearly to the skin. It was times like this that proved to her, despite being older than Odessa, she wasn't fit to be the queen. A queen wouldn't bite her nails, nor would she have stained hands. Like she told herself time and time again, she was fine being the bastard daughter.

"Well, she never talks to me, if that's any consolation," Isolde said, tossing a grape at Laila. When Laila didn't reciprocate the smile, Isolde spoke again. "Odessa is supposed to be getting married in less than three months. And she'll likely be crowned queen within a year. If she _was _acting normal, then I would be concerned."

_When is the last time she's ever been 'normal'? _Isolde wanted to ask but bit her tongue. She knew the answer, her entire family did.

Isolde remembered her little sister when she was a child; she was less harsh than she was now, softer around the edges. She still would climb the highest trees and sneak out to play with bows and arrows, but she was kinder, more forgiving. In those days, Odessa would listen to Isolde's advice. Now she seemed to only care about what Ronan, their brother, or Laila had to say.

Almost as if on cue, a harsh knock pulsed through Laila's bedroom. The two stared at the door and then laughed. Were their walls so paper thin Odessa could hear them talking about her?

"Come in," Isolde called.

But it wasn't Odessa; it was Damien. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he arrived at the castle this morning, but his under eyes were deep purple like he hadn't slept in ages. A wave of silence overtook the room.

"Hi," he said. Silence. Laila and Isolde looked at his expectantly. "Your sister, she's gone. And I was going to try to find the kitchen and get something to eat but then I couldn't find it."

"You want something to eat?"

"She's gone?" Laila and Isolde asked at the same time.

"Yes, and yes," Damien said. "Although one of these issues is far more pressing than the other; I'm starving."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Laila pressed.

Damien, completely ignoring Laila, spoke only to Isolde. "Where the hell is the kitchen? This place is a damn maze."

"_Damien_," Laila said again, her voice growing unnaturally terse. "Are you sure she's gone?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Damien turned towards his future sister-in-law. "What makes you think I have any idea where your sister went off to? All I saw was her walk to the stables through the garden."

Isolde rolled off the bed with a groan. She waited by the doorway expectantly, watching as Laila glared at Damien. "Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen."

At night, the castle seemed to lose all of its life. It no longer buzzed with the royals, or their court, or the maids and servants that populated the intricate stone walls during the day. It was, for this reason, that night was the only time Sol found peace. During the day she was tempted to keep to her chambers, but at night she roamed the halls freely.

"It's in the other wing," Isolde said coldly, leading him through a labyrinth of doorways. "The bridge leading to the castle grounds is square in the middle of all four wings. The garden is on the side of all of our chambers, which is exactly the opposite of the kitchen."

Damien lagged behind, his eyes tracing the paintings on the walls. Each painting was a portrait of the royal families that had ruled Crein for centuries. The most recent portrait, Damien noted, must have been done years before. He could pickout Isolde, Ronan, Odessa, and Laila easily; the three of them looking more alike than different. To the left of them, nearly out of the frame, stood another girl who looked the same age as he did now. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and her eyes dug into Damien's soul.

Isolde noticed him staring. "Ursula. Our half sister. Did you not know that?"

"Your family is a damn web," Damien said. He knew his father had plenty of affairs, but he'd never been unlucky enough to father multiple children, let alone three. "Are you and Odessa sisters?"

"Ronan and I are full siblings, as are Odessa and Laila," Isolde explained. "All five of us share a father, but Ursula has no full siblings by blood. She spent more time with her mother than here at the court."

For as long as Damian could remember, he knew that the First Kingdom portrayed itself as a tight family unit. Even after being here for just a few hours, he could tell that it was all a simple facade. As a child, he learned the importance of feigning composure and control but still found himself somewhat shocked at the distance set between the family.

"Well, here's the kitchen," Isolde said, shouldering open a swinging wooden door. "Most of the time we have a chef here. But it's nearly one in the morning."

Damian nodded wordlessly.

Isolde turned around, but before she left she spoke over her shoulder. Her eyes glowed mischievously, almost like she could see right into Damian's nervousness he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Everyone is arriving tomorrow, you know, for the party," Isolde said. "You should get some sleep."

* * *

Long time no see! Here is chapter 2. This summer I'm working away from home, so I'm stretched for Wi-Fi. That being said, I am constantly writing for this story (so don't worry, it will always be updated!). In this chapter, we are introduced to some of the family strife within the castle. Next chapter, nearly every, if not all, submitted characters will be introduced for the ball that the kingdom is holding in honor of the wedding.

Have a nice evening,

Irew


	5. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I am still alive! I started university this September and the transition has been crazy and hectic, but I haven't given up on this story. I still am committed to seeing it through and all my ideas are begining to fall into place. Thanks for staying with me!

Irew

* * *

The early morning was always Laila's favorite time at the castle. She loved the way the dark haze of the night lulled into the softness of the dawn. Most mornings she found herself standing at her window, overlooking the gardens, watching as the kitchen hands made their way from the chicken coops to the kitchen and back again.

As a child, Laila and her siblings would spend their mornings lying together in the soft grass, enjoying the few moments of peace before each of them were forced to assume their responsibilities. It was an unwritten agreement; before the day began, Isolde, Ronan, Laila, and Odessa would make their way to the gardens to soak up each other's presence, even if it was just for a bit.

If Laila closed her eyes, she could feel the warm, gentle breeze blow through her hair and the dew grace the hem of her nightdress.

"I don't think anyone would notice if we just ran away," Odessa said quietly, her hand dragging through the freshly cut grass of the castle gardens.

She tore pieces of grass out of the earth one by one, ripping them from their roots and tossing them aside. Her nimble fingers were bitten down to stubs, blood leaking through the sides of her nails and onto her skin, like a watercolor painting on a fresh canvas.

Isolde looked at her sister, Odessa's blue eyes bewitched to an unearthly gray in the pale hue of the morning light.

Flipping from his back onto his stomach, Ronan spoke. He used the same nickname he called Odessa since she was born, "You don't mean that, Dessie."

She didn't speak but simply kept ripping the grass up from the ground. Isolde and Laila exchanged an uneasy glance. Isolde spoke first, "Well, it's nearly breakfast."

Laila slammed the open window in the hallway outside her chambers shut as if to shove away the memory. Sometimes, looking back on the past was far more painful than guessing about the future. It was those memories, simple and sweet, that created the ache deep in Laila's stomach. It was before their world came crashing down before they really knew what the future would bring.

"Good morning!" Ronan said cheerfully as he glided down the hallway. He linked arms with Laila and hummed with content. "It's going to be a good day, Laila!"

Laila laughed. "And what makes you think that?"

"I can feel it." Ronan said as they walked past Odessa's door. He knocked on the double doors and leaned in to hear if anyone was inside.

To their surprise, Odessa wasn't yet ready for the day and cautiously opened the door. When she saw it was Ronan and Laila, she gladly let them in.

It looked as if she had just woken up from bed, which was a good thing. Laila, Ronan, and Isolde had been concerned about Odessa's lack of sleep; anyone with eyes could see she was exhausted. Laila knew there were nights where her twin didn't sleep at all.

"I don't know what to wear," Odessa said, flopping onto the bed. She waved Laila and Ronan towards her dresser. "Pick."

"Isn't this what Joliet and Liliana are for?" Ronan rolled his eyes playfully.

Odessa propped herself on her elbows. "I gave them the day off. They wanted it to get ready for the party."

"Who's going to help _you _get ready?" Laila asked, fingering a black dress with a waterfall of delicate diamonds cascading down the sleeves of the dress.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Ursula," Odessa smirked at her own joke.

Both Laila and Ronan laughed, too, as Laila pulled out the black dress and laid it on the bed.

"You're funny today," Ronan said, taking a pouring red wine into a chalice and taking a sip. "Where's your fiance?"

Odessa's nose scrunched in disgust as she slipped the black dress on over her undergarments. "Why would I know? And he's not my fiance. We're _betrothed_."

"A betrothal is an engagement. So yes, he is your fiance," Isolde said from the doorway. With her, she carried a tea kettle and a tray of pastries. She walked into the room and set the tray down on Odessa's vanity as she popped part of a buttery croissant into her mouth.

"Whatever," Odessa rolled her eyes. "When do the guests start arriving?"

"It's your wedding party, shouldn't you know?" Isolde waited for a response, but Odessa stayed stubbornly quiet. "The Third Kingdom should arrive at lunch, Damian's family arrived early this morning, and that's everyone else that matters."

Isolde tapped her fingers on the bed frame nervously. Her and Odessa had never been close; for some reason, the two seemed to repel like opposite sides of a magnet. But she was still her sister, and she was still worried about her. 5 years ago, almost to the date, Odessa had been kidnapped from the castle grounds. Each anniversary of the traumatizing event seemed to disturb Odessa, and now she was facing the reality of becoming queen.

Slipping the dress on, Odessa intricately twisted her brown locks into a low bun, pieces of hair being blown free from the morning breeze. She gave herself one final look in the mirror before leaving the room. "I'll see you all at the party, then."

As Odessa left her room, she ran into a young man dressed in a fitted white shirt and worn leather pants. Odessa pursed her lips in order to keep her jaw from dropping; whoever this man was, he was stunning. His blond, tangled mane of hair was damp with what looked like sweat, and his face and forearms were covered in light scars.

He wasn't royalty, that much Odessa could tell, but he carried himself with easy confidence.

"Oh, excuse me," he took a step back and bowed. Odessa held back a scoff; she never insisted on being bowed to, but it was the expectation. "My name is Leon. I've been assigned as your guard, per request of the Second Kingdom."

"I don't have a guard," Odessa said, slinking around him without as much as a second thought.

"I was ordered by the Prince," Leon followed Odessa.

"Damian?" Odessa turned to face Leon, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, your Majesty," Leon said.

Odessa sighed, running a rugged nail on the hem of her dress. "I'll talk to him. I don't have a guard. Please, go somewhere you're needed."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I'm just following my orders," Leon said sheepishly.

* * *

Damian kicked his feet on the table in his chambers, taking a sip from the chalice of wine he'd left overnight.

"Get your feet off of there," his father spit at him as we walked into the room, followed close behind by his mother.

Stretching his arms out with an exaggerated yawn, Damian said, "Good morning, father. Pleasant as always."

The King gave a closed fist slap to the back of Damian's head, and Damian held back a wince. "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy? This isn't a vacation. You should have been down to the front hall a half hour ago to meet with Antony."

Damian groaned, rubbing his eyes. The last few days had been a whirlwind, even for Damian, who prided himself on being in control of every room he walked into. He was raised for this, that's what he kept telling himself. This was his destiny, and it should have been easy to achieve. But knowing the fate of his kingdom rested on his shoulders was becoming a lot to bear.

"This isn't just a marriage, son. This is an alliance. This is the fate of our kingdom. And you know that the First Kingdom will be able to protect what we have," his father leaned in close to his face. "If this alliance falls, there will be no place for you in Praeve."


End file.
